Nobody like You
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: - Sé que no soy el ser más demostrativo del mundo contigo, pero eres lo más importante que tengo- le tocó la mejilla con su mano libre, y suspiró -En cuanto a tu otra cuenta, sé que no soy nadie para decírtelo pero te prefiero así, y me gustas así. Esta eres tú... (KiriAsu fluff)


**_~Nobody like You~_**

* * *

Los rayos del sol se sentían tibios y acariciables contra su piel. Era primavera en el piso 22 del Nuevo Aincrad. Por ende el clima era una delicia para los sentidos. El esmeralda del césped que se extendía bajo su espalda, tan suave y mullido como un delicado colchón de plumas. El cielo azul sin nubes, tan imponente e infinito. La copa del árbol que lo amparaba bajo su sombra, y cuyas ramas dejaban entrever al sol que a hurtadillas osaba acariciarle.

El día era perfecto para uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, y Kirito no pensaba desaprovechar el momento de poder tomar una buena siesta recostado en el césped, amparado bajo la sombra de un árbol con la brisa como testigo despeinándole el cabello. Si a eso había que sumarle que estaba en su lugar favorito en el mundo, apartado de todos (su casa en Villa Coral, aquel precioso lugar en medio de bosques de pinos y lagos tan azules como el cielo, conformaba su oasis personal) aquel lugar era su felicidad absoluta.

Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción y dejó que sus sentidos lentamente se apagaran, y que el entumecimiento que flotaba sobre él se propagara por todo su cuerpo, sumiéndolo en un profundo y delicioso sueño.

Y hubiera seguido así, durmiendo la tarde entera, si de pronto no hubiera advertido algo ligero como aleteo de mariposa, que le rozó fugazmente la mejilla.

Luego de varios segundos, el roce se trasladó por la línea de su mandíbula, pero seguía siendo tan suave y sutil que no fue suficiente para traerlo de regreso del mundo de los sueños. Sin embargo cuando algo húmedo le tironeó el lóbulo del oído, y luego con la misma precisión sintió un ligero toque en la comisura de sus labios y luego directamente en su boca desencadenando en un beso profundo, fue que sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Lo primero que descubrió fue un par de pupilas aguamarina que estaban demasiado cerca, decidió él. Y luego rodeando esos ojos turquesa, corto cabello que en un primer momento le pareció rubio, pero conforme la conciencia le volvía y podía analizarla con más atención descubrió que no era rubio, sino que el color era una curiosa mezcla entre dos tonos y que también podría ser verde. Rasgo típico de una ninfa de raza '_S__y__lph'_

Labios color rubí le sonrieron coquetamente.

\- ¿Quien diablos eres?- le gritó sin intención de ser delicado, luego de incorporarse y retroceder en su lugar.

La chica soltó una risita y se hizo para adelante, retomando la distancia que él había puesto entre ambos. El cabello lacio entre rubio y verdoso le llegaba un poco más abajo de la barbilla en un peinado moderno y atractivo. Sin embargo sus ojos aguamarina, tan profundos y traviesos tenían un ligero aire familiar.  
Ella volvió a acercarsele, al principio estaba arrodillada a su lado, pero repentinamente y con gracia, se sentó encima él.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Que crees que...?- la mueca pícara que ella le devolvió lo interrumpió con lo que sea que iba a recriminarle. Su atención volvió a la Sylph, esta vez pasándola con descaro por la líneas elegantes y curvilíneas de su avatar. Largas, muy largas piernas que se trabaron a su cadera desatando una vergonzosa respuesta de su propio cuerpo. Cintura diminuta, ese traje blanco resaltaba aún mas lo generosas que eran sus curvas. Hasta la ligera chaqueta verde, color emblema de su raza, se le antojaba extremadamente sexy.

Ella hizo un suave sonido, como una risita contenida, y él volvió a verla de frente. Y al momento de encontrar sus ojos verde-mar, esta sonrió de lado en una acción tan familiar que a él le dieron escalofríos, porque _había _visto ese mismo mohín en otro lado…

\- Kirito kun…- dijo ella con voz suave.

Y a él se le vino el mundo abajo.

\- ¿A-Asuna…?

¡Sin duda sonaba como ella, pero la voz provenía de otra persona!

\- ¡Por supuesto que soy yo, idiota!

\- ¿Porque suenas como tú… pero no eres tú?- parpadeó mirándola de nuevo. De veras ese traje era un infarto. Se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

\- Esta es Erika mi new account… ¡Te platiqué de ello hace un par de semanas!- sin duda esos tormentosos ojos claros eran los de Asuna, pero el resto de sus expresiones pertenecían a alguien completamente diferente.

\- Etoo, sabes que no soy bueno recordando detalles…- se tocó el cuello con una sonrisa avergonzada evitando el contacto con su mirada.

Ella suspiró y se encogió de hombros. La levísima acción hizo que su cabello se moviera hacia atrás. Gracias al sol en ese momento, le confería un reflejo dorado, y le sentaba espectacular con sus pupilas turquesa. Sin embargo seguía viéndose extraña y ajena, al menos para él.

\- ¿Entonces…?- aventuró Kirito.

\- Pensé que sería buena idea pasear contigo, aprovechando que _finalmente _estamos solos.

Se refería a que desde que se había relanzado _Alfheim Online_, y el _Nuevo Aincrad _ellos apenas habían tenido tiempo para si mismos como pareja. Y no es que eso les molestara, pero con todos sus amigos a su alrededor constantemente, ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos. Y a veces Asuna se preguntaba si él no echaba de menos esas épocas en SAO donde eran solo ellos y nadie más. Claro que nunca lo exteriorizó en palabras, ella amaba a sus amigos. Pero por sobretodo amaba aún más a ese despistado espadachín que estaba mirándola con una expresión entre curiosa y asombrada. El rubor en sus mejillas seguía indicando que aún no se sentía a gusto con su nueva personalidad.

\- Por supuesto, me escapé del resto porque deseaba estar contigo…- le confesó apartando la mirada de la Sylph.

Asuna, o _Erika _sonrió enormemente, y antes de que Kirito pudiera prever su próximo movimiento, se lanzó sobre él, atrapando sus labios en plena acción y devorándolos en un beso vehemente. La brusca maniobra hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas sobre el césped esmeralda con ella encima, sin mermar ni un poco la actividad en la que estaban.

Él respondió a la caricia con toda la ansiedad posible, rozando tímidamente las piernas que trababan sus caderas, tocando su cintura, percibiendo el tacto del ligero traje que ella llevaba. Advertía el calor suave y confuso en su torso, donde el respirar de _Erika_ hacía que sus pechos se aplastaran contra sí mismo en una deliciosa e incómoda tortura, que disparaba la temperatura a otras partes de su cuerpo.

Ella enredó sus delgados brazos en torno al cuello masculino, ignorando lo que el pobre Spriggan experimentaba. Concentrada en saciar su propia sed de él. Quitó los labios de su boca y marcó un húmedo camino desde la mandíbula hasta su oído, como había hecho al principio y sabiendo cuanto descontrolaba al joven que ella hiciera eso, apresó con sus dientes el lóbulo de su oído. Satisfecha al oír el cambio en su respiración, y el respingo que soltó al delinear con sus labios y lengua la forma alargada de su oreja, retrocedió marcándole el cuello con besos aún más apasionados.

Normalmente no se ponía tan cariñosa en un lugar público (no había olvidado donde estaban) pero sabía por previa experiencia que en el piso donde se encontraba su amada morada, casi no residían jugadores, y los que sí habitaban la villa no osarían poner un pie en las inmediaciones de su casa sin previa invitación.

Por lo que Asun… _Erika_ podía darse el lujo de demostrarle a su querido Spriggan cuanto lo había echado de menos. Su mano se dirigió entonces a su negro cabello y le dio un brusco tirón hasta que sus bocas estuvieron al mismo nivel y volvieron a besarse con vehemencia, en una batalla donde sus lenguas clamaban por dominar al otro.

Kirito rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos y la apegó aún más a su cuerpo. El calor era insoportablemente tortuoso y delicioso en este punto, mientras luchaba por absorber aire entre un beso y otro. Hizo un movimiento con su pierna derecha, y al segundo siguiente habían invertido las posiciones. Con la espalda de la Sylph sobre el césped pudo darse el lujo de observarla detenidamente; sus labios amoratados y turgentes gracias a sus caricias impetuosas. El rubor en sus mejillas, y el verde-mar de sus ojos, tan transparente y profundo como un estanque, aunque en ese momento latían a la par que corría su corazón. Sin pensarlo demasiado le rozó la frente, los parpados, luego la punta de la nariz, creando el desasosiego propio de la espera, de su boca roja que se alzó con ansiedad buscando el beso. Y pasaron varios segundos agónicos hasta que finalmente sació su ansia y el beso entre ambos se reanudó con mayor ímpetu que antes.

Las piernas de _Erika_ se trabaron nuevamente a su cadera uniéndolo a su cuerpo, al igual que sus manos, una escondida entre el cabello rebelde del espadachín, la otra marcando un camino por su espalda, en compás al movimiento de sus labios.

El momento siguió por un buen par de minutos, donde ninguno hizo ademán de ir más lejos. Y no es que no se sintieran hambrientos por buscar la culminación, sino porque ambos disfrutaban plenamente de los jugueteos previos. Pues era allí donde volvían a reconocerse y buscaban nuevas reacciones en el otro, entonces las caricias dejaban de ser tímidas para volverse certeras y apresuradas. Las manos se encontraban con ahínco y los labios se volvían imanes.

Pero cuando la mano de Kirito se enredó a su corto cabello para comenzar una nueva ronda de besos, algo raro pasó que hizo que él de pronto se detuviera, con su respiración entrecortada, sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

\- ¿K-Kirito kun…?- ella preguntó en un suspiro vencido.

Él la miró a los ojos, esos ojos color aguamarina que ahora lucían lánguidos y traviesos, y luego dirigió su atención a sus labios húmedos, y al resto de su cuerpo que palpitaba exigiendo más, y repentinamente se apartó de ella, rodando de su lugar.

\- Lo siento Asuna… no puedo. Esta no eres tú…

\- _¿Qué…?_

\- No puedo seguir… tu cabello… extraño tu cabello- la miró con tristeza -Amo enterrar la cara en tu cabello cuando…- se aclaró la garganta volteando la mirada de ella -Tú sabes…

_Erika_ abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Una ligera capa de rubor le oscurecía las mejillas. Repentinamente se sentó a su lado -¿Estas hablando en serio?

\- Además mira…- le tomó la mano izquierda como enseñándosela -Ni siquiera tienes tu alianza… y sé que sonará ridículo pero siento que te estoy siendo infiel con otra mujer.

\- ¡Pues si que es el colmo…!- exclamó y sus dientes casi crujieron de vergüenza- ¡Como si nunca me hubieras sido infiel! ¿Verdad?

\- ¿De que estas hablando? ¡Jamás lo he sido, ni planeo hacerlo!- replicó con ardor -¡Tú eres la única mujer para mí! Bueno, me refiero a la verdadera tú…

_Erika _se masajeó las sienes antes de levantarse con practicidad. Se incorporó cuan alta era, y Kirito advirtió que realmente debía llevarle algunos centímetros más a su propio avatar. De pie advirtió otros detalles igual de interesantes, como que sus piernas realmente eran largas y delgadas. Que su ropa hacia honor a su raza como sylph pese a ser muy provocativa. Y que su cabello en esa luz se veía dorado pese a que el viento persistía en despeinarlo. De verdad era muy atractiva, no iba a negarlo.

Ella lo miró de reojo antes de levantar su mano izquierda y la bien conocida ventana del menú principal hizo su aparición. Navegó sobre algunos botones y tras apretar uno en especifico, su avatar fue cubierto por una cegadora luz blanca, que la envolvió de la cabeza a los pies. Y Kirito observó con no poca fascinación como bellamente el cuerpo de la Sylph mutaba hasta tomar la forma de la Undine de largo cabello azul.

Luego que la luz desapareció dejando en su lugar la silueta que él tanto amaba, se puso de pie y se acercó a ella quien lo veía con genuina curiosidad. Entonces sin mediar palabras ubicó una mano en su cintura, la otra en su mejilla, y siempre sonriente se inclinó para besar los familiares labios. Y ya no hubo vuelta atrás, el beso escaló en intensidad en cuestión de segundos, Kirito abrió los ojos para verla solo un momento, satisfecho al reconocer los agraciados rasgos de la Undine. Enredó los dedos en su largo cabello e inmovilizándola de ese modo procedió a seguir saciándose de su boca.

Asuna permitió que el Spriggan cargara con el peso de ambos, y de un ligero salto enlazó ambas piernas a su cintura. No era la primera vez que hacía eso, por lo que supo fácilmente como mantener el equilibrio. Sobretodo cuando kirito invocó sus alas y estas se materializaron tras su espalda, y al momento siguiente estaba surcando los cielos, al parecer sin importarle del peso extra que llevaba entre los brazos. Aunque con sus datos dentro del juego, volar con ella era algo en extremo sencillo. Pese a que ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención al camino, ocupado en devorarse la boca de su esposa.

Y así siguieron hasta que llegaron a la cabaña que compartían. Aterrizó fácilmente de un salto en la entrada. Él no se preocupó en dejarla sobre el suelo, atravesó la galería, y la puerta principal con Asuna entre sus brazos. Siguió por la cocina, y el comedor casi a ciegas, siendo el sonido de sus besos desesperados lo único que se oía. Finalmente entró a la alcoba y se detuvo en el centro de la misma, interrumpiendo las caricias para admirar el precioso rostro que conocía demasiado bien dentro y fuera del juego.

Las mejillas de Asuna estaban rojas a más no poder, igual que sus labios, con su cabello azul _-y él amaba ese detalle en particular- _completamente despeinado y cayendo a los contornos de su rostro, ni siquiera dejó que dijera algo, la besó con suavidad entrelazando su mano izquierda y acariciando la alianza pequeña y simple que brillaba entre sus dedos.

Era el emblema que ella le pertenecía dentro del juego y nunca se cansaba de admirarlo.

Le sonrió y le moduló un _te amo _mudo que ella captó de inmediato respondiendo con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, antes de que ambos comenzaran a desvestirse.

\- Asuna- Kirito la llamó. Los dos tenían sus menú abiertos en aquella acción en especial, esperando para quitarse la ropa en sincronía, como habían hecho muchas veces. La miro con seriedad, con demasiada seriedad -Asuna jamás te sería infiel ¿sabes?

\- ¿Porque dices eso?

\- Solo quiero que lo entiendas. Mi corazón te pertenece, nunca podría traicionarte. Eres la única mujer para mí.

Ella bajó la vista.

\- Sé que no soy el ser más demostrativo del mundo contigo, pero eres lo más importante que tengo- le tocó la mejilla con su mano libre, y suspiró -En cuanto a tu otra cuenta, sé que no soy nadie para decírtelo pero te prefiero así, y me gustas así. Esta eres tú.

\- Kirito kun…

\- No me opondré si deseas mantener a Erika, pero quiero que sepas que jamás podría verla como si fueras tú…

Asuna sonrió traviesamente antes de presionar el botón, y de pronto su armamento, al igual que su vestido blanco y azul desaparecieron dejándola vestida con un precioso conjunto íntimo de encaje blanco. Alzó una ceja en su dirección notando como la mirada verde del spriggan se encendía al observarla sin pudor. Sonrió desafiante antes de entregarse a sus brazos.

\- Quizás Erika tenga pensado conquistarte así como Asuna te conquistó en su momento…

Kirito le devolvió la sonrisa aunque estaba más ocupado en acariciar su piel que en hablar.

\- Pues me gustaría verla intentándolo.

\- No me tientes, sabes que... adoro todo tipo de… reto.

Sin embargo él ya no respondió, luego de presionar el botón oculto, la conciencia desapareció de su sistema, y solo le quedó dejarse llevar por ese mar de sensaciones placenteras que ella le inspiraba.

Y de muy buena gana, fue exactamente lo que hizo.

* * *

_Nota:_

_Ok, esta es una de dos locas ideas que he tenido por semanas rondándome por la cabeza, y he sacrificado mis hermosas horitas de sueño para escribirla… aquí son las 3 am!_

_Siempre tuve la duda de que pensaria Kirito sobre Erika, el otro avatar de Asuna… y por eso salio esta cosa tan extraña xD_

_En fin… reviews? Y diganme que opinan n.n_

_Sumi Chan…_

_Me voy a dormir xDDDD_


End file.
